The present invention relates to a shutter adapter and more particularly to a fiber optic cable connector shutter adapter. It finds particular application in conjunction with components such as optical transceivers which are accessible though faceplates. However, it is to be appreciated that the present invention is also amenable to other applications.
Fiber optic components generate, transmit or otherwise manipulate laser light signals hereinafter referred to as fiber optic signals. Fiber optic cables transfer the fiber optic signals along optical fiber. Typically, fiber optic components and cables include connectors for joining with the connectors of other fiber optic components or cables. A variety of different connectors exist providing a plurality of different physical formats.
Adapters are intermediate devices which can be used to join the connectors of fiber optic cables and/or fiber optic components together. Adapters typically include one or more openings for receiving the connectors of the cables or components for connection to the shutter adapter. Some adapters can accommodate two or more connectors having different physical formats allowing them to be connected together.
Shutter adapters include doors which are movable between a closed position in which some or all of the shutter adapter opening is covered and an open position which allows a connector to be inserted into the opening for connection to the shutter adapter. In the closed position, the doors provide the safety feature of protecting the eyes of persons nearby by blocking the emission of laser radiation from the shutter adapter opening.
Known shutter adapter doors pull out and swing away from the shutter adapter. Doors which open outward can interfere with other connectors and adapters mounted nearby such as, for example, those mounted on a faceplate. It is desirable to have a shutter adapter which can be used in close proximity to other adapters, connectors or devices.
Often the shutter doors are urged back towards the closed position by either springs or gravity for added safety. Joining connectors to these known shutter adapters typically requires two hands, one used for opening the door and holding it open, the other used for inserting the connector into the shutter adapter. It is desirable to have a shutter adapter which allows for easier connection of connectors.
According to the present invention, a new and improved optical fiber shutter adapter is provided.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the optical fiber shutter adapter includes a housing having a bay and a bay opening for receiving a second connector. The optical fiber shutter adapter further includes a door having a blocking portion for blocking laser radiation from being emitted from the bay opening when the door is in a closed position. The door is connected to the housing for movement from the closed position to an open position for allowing the second connector to be received into the bay for connection to the shutter adapter. The blocking portion of the door moves into the adapter housing when the door is moved from the closed position towards the open position.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the optical fiber shutter adapter includes a connector disposed at a second end of the shutter adapter opposite the bay opening. The connector includes a first end for connecting the shutter adapter to a third connector, such as a component connector.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the optical fiber shutter adapter includes an optical fiber extending from the first end of the connector to the bay for transferring signals from the component to the second connector.
The advantages and benefits of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.